Facing the Unknown
by Fiery Shadow
Summary: [AU, mpreg] An ambitious doctor playing god. An illegal experiment tampering with nature. In the middle is the unwilling victim who will suffer the consequenses for it all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer– I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  
AN– I'm new to the Gundam Wing fandom and decided to try my hand at writing some fanfics. I have never seen Gundam Wing so the characters will be OOC.  
Warnings– Mpreg, possible male/male, language, I'll note anything else that might pop up.  
.  
.  
.

Trowa walked to the door and looked at the clock once more. It was nine thirty. He couldn't wait anymore or he'd be late. Where was Quatre? Trowa was going to be gone for about two months and didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to the blonde. But he it was getting late and he had to leave. He went to the garage and was about to get on his motorcycle when Quatre pulled up. "I thought I wasn't going to make it back in time to say goodbye." Quatre said getting out of the car. He walked over to Trowa and hugged him tightly, which Trowa returned. Quatre pulled back and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to spend more than a few minutes with you before you left."

Trowa was about to say something but was interrupted by Quatre's cell phone ringing. Quatre reached in his pocket and turned it off.

"My sisters." Quatre said answering Trowa's unasked question. "That's why I'm late. They've been calling all day."

"They coming for a visit?"

"Tomorrow."

"You want me to stay and help?"

Quatre smiled but shook his head no. He really would have liked Trowa to stay but he had been planning to go surprise Cathy for a few weeks now. And since he didn't visit her that much, Quatre would feel too guilty if he stayed.

"Thank you so much for offering, but no. I'll be fine."

"You sure? I can push back my visit to Cathy."

"I'm sure."

Despite asking Quatre if he wanted him to stay, part of Trowa was glad that he declined. It wasn't that his offer was insincere. He would have willingly and happily stayed if Quatre said yes. But overall Trowa would rather not be around Quatre's sisters, or at least the few that he knew were coming. These particular sisters despised the ground he walked on and went out their way to let him know it. Trowa didn't have to be a genius to figure out why. They thought he and Quatre were lovers. Or rather that he, the devil incarnate, was forcing their innocent brother down the path of ruin. However, they were completely wrong. Contrary to popular belief, he and Quatre were just friends. Trowa frowned slightly. Saying that they were just friends wasn't exactly true either. There were times when he felt that there was something more than friendship between them. And he knew Quatre well enough to know that felt the same way.

"You're going to be late." Quatre said breaking into his thoughts.

"How many lunches have they planned?"

"Two."

That meant four, Trowa thought with a smile. Poor Quatre. The "lunches with old friends" were actually his sisters way to introduce Quatre to potential wives. After someone had innocently referred to him and Trowa as "a cute couple," the sisters suddenly decided that it was time for Quatre to get married and have a family. And so they began their marriage campaign by dropping subtle and not so subtle hints about marriage, arranging blind dates and meetings with potential wives, visiting more, and other underhanded tricks to get Quatre married.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"For the last time, yes." Quatre said with a smile. "Go and have fun."

Instead of a hug, Trowa leaned forward and kissed Quatre quickly on the lips. He then got on his bike and left. Instead of going straight to the airport, he went to the bar he worked at part time. It wasn't exactly a dream job but it was interesting and it gave him something to do when he didn't have classes. He used the employee entrance and went to the mangers office.

"I thought you were leaving tonight?" Quinn, the manager, asked when he walked in.

"I'm here for my paycheck."

Quinn dug in his desk and handed Trowa an envelope.

"You're job will still be here when you get back. If you want it."

Trowa nodded his head, said a quick goodbye to two of the bartenders that he had become acquainted with, and then left. He was almost at his bike when someone bumped into him. The person stumbled and latched onto Trowa to stop from falling. Trowa frowned at the overpowering smell of alcohol. What the hell did he do? Take a bath in it?

"Shorry." the drunken figure said as he looked up.

Trowa instantly recognized the face.

"Dr. Archer?"

Dr. Archer looked up and gave him a drunken smile.

"Showa? No. I'm haloo...haloo...sheeing them."

"No, you're drunk and shouldn't be out here wondering around." Trowa said as he pulled out his cellphone. "Let me call you a cab."

"No. Theresh muh cah." he said pointing toward the parking lot, but not a specific car.

"I can't let you drive. You're too drunk."

"Na tru. S'walk skraight ine."

He attempted a straight line but only managed to wobbled a few steps before he fell to the ground. Trowa went and knelt next to him.

"That's worse than I thought. Hand me your keys."

Dr. Archer shook his head no violently.

"Noooo. Todaysh muh birfday. Haffa shelabrate. Come wif me."

"I can't."

He reached up and grasped Trowa's arm.

"Pleash. Sou're muh onliest bes frien Showa."

Best friend? The alcohol really must be affecting him. They barely knew each other. And what they did know came from his side rather than Trowa's. Dr. Archer was a regular customer at the bar and for some reason saw Trowa as a confidant. The man came every weekend and unloaded his burdens to Trowa. And he unloaded everything. From the trivial things like the lotion breaking him out to more important things like his frustration over always needing money for his research, to the extremely serious things like his wife's infidelity and the abortion she had. Trowa figured that he was lonely so he usually just sat and listened while he worked. But that was fine when he was sober. The few times he got completely drunk, he'd rant for hours sometimes about nothing and everything... his life, his vindictive wife, abortions, men having no say in whether a woman has one or not, children, and how women threw a chance to have a baby away when he worked with people who desperately wanted them but couldn't. Trowa looked down at the pleading man and sighed. He felt bad for him and really didn't have time for this. But he couldn't even contemplate leaving him because Trowa knew that he'd feel guilty if Dr. Archer hurt himself or someone else. Give it up, he told himself.

"Fine, let's celebrate."

"I'll drivf." he said clumsily pulling out his keys.

"No, we'll go back into the club." Trowa said helping him up.

Where they'll give you coffee and let you sleep it off for awhile, he added silently. And I'll hopefully still be able to catch my plane. A quick glance at his watch told him that he still did have a little time.

"I drivf."

Dr. Archer laughed then pulled away and ran from Trowa. Trowa cursed his bad luck and with a sigh, ran after him. For someone so drunk he's fast, Trowa thought. He finally caught up with him trying to get into a car at the back of the parking lot. Trowa snatched the keys and put them in his pocket.

"We don't want you to hurt anyone so I'll take those."

"Thank you. That's very considerate of you Trowa."

Trowa barely had time to register the lack of slurred words and sudden sobriety before he felt a slight sting on his arm. An injection, his mind quickly supplied. Trowa cursed inwardly. He'd been set up. He shoved Dr. Archer away and pulled out the needle that was still sticking in his arm. He threw a few punches and moved to leave but found it difficult because whatever he had been injected with was already working. His body felt like a ton of bricks so it was impossible to keep himself from sinking to the ground. As he did, he realized that he was in serious trouble and probably wouldn't make it out of this. There was a slim to no chance of someone helping him. The other pilots believed that he was going to be in Spain with Cathy for the next two months. And Cathy had no idea that he was coming. Since she was used to him not contacting her for months, she wouldn't be concerned when he didn't. Yeah, he was well and truly screwed. Dr. Archer leaned down and wrapped his arms around him.

"You have beautiful green eyes. Just like my ex-wife. It's because of them that I chose you. " he said smiling.

_WHAT?_

"Once I'm finished with you, you're going to make me famous Trowa."

That was the last thing Trowa heard before he completely blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  
Warnings– Mpreg, possible male/male, language, I'll note anything else that might pop up.  
AN– Characters will be OOC. Not much going on in this chapter, just introducing the two doctors and telling about the experiment. I'm not going to be overly technical about how the experiment is possible. This story is mainly about what happens after.

.  
.  
.  
.

Two days later, an ambulance pulled into the underground garage of a medical research center and parked near a service elevator. Dr. Patrick Keen, known to Trowa as Dr.Archer, stepped out of the drivers side. His associate, Dr. Mariah Fisher, was standing in front of the elevator waiting for him.

"You're behind schedule."

"Couldn't be helped. There was more red tape shipping the coffin than we anticipated. Not only that but he kept waking up."

"Impossible. One shot should have quickly took him out and then kept him under for over twelve hours."

"It took him down quick enough but to keep him down, I had to triple the dose."

"And he's still breathing? I'm even more anxious to see him. Let's get him inside."

Over the next few minutes, they unloaded the still knocked out Trowa and wheeled him into the building. From there, they took him down to the sub-basement and then down a long hallway to Patrick's private lab. At one point he had thought about buying a space and setting up a lab but had quickly decided against it. His lab was absolutely perfect for his latest pet project. What was once an unused lab was now a fully functioning state of the art lab. It was even equipped with a small yet equally as nice living area. Since he basically ran the research center upstairs, he wouldn't be far from the lab if something happened or if he just felt like working with Trowa. Not only that but his family, which now consisted of just him, owned the building so no one could question why he was down there. Patrick used his electronic key card and password to unlock the door. That was another reason why he decided to use this lab. Security. Not only was it located in the sub-basement, which had previously been closed off for decades, but Patrick had installed a high level security system that was nearly impossible to get through. In fact, no one could get to the floor _above_ the lab without clearance. They wheeled Trowa inside and locked the door. Mariah pulled the cover off of Trowa and gave him a quick once over.

"We'll have to give him a thorough work up. He looks to be a good choice. A little skinny for his height though."

"Putting some weight on him will be the easy part."

"What color did you say his eyes were?"

"Green."

"I'd still prefer someone with blue eyes but otherwise he's good."

Patrick nodded his head but didn't reply to her statement. He knew she was still slightly sore about him overruling her choice. At the beginning he left the choice of subject to Mariah. As long as his basic requirements were met, he didn't care about anything else. But then a month before they were to begin, he went to a bar and saw Trowa. One look at those eyes and Patrick knew he wouldn't be satisfied with anyone else. And since his family had always made up for their negligence by giving him everything he wanted, it never even crossed his mind that he couldn't have Trowa. It had been sheer luck that Patrick had found out that Trowa was going on vacation. Knowing that it would be the perfect time, all their previous plans had quickly been rearranged and sped up. Despite the rush, everything had went according to plan. Looking down at the still form, Patrick smiled. Even without the benefit of his eyes, Trowa really was beautiful. He hadn't lied when he said Trowa was chosen for his eyes. They were exactly like his wife's, a rich green that seemed to be able to look straight through you to your deepest thoughts. It was an unnerving feeling yet Patrick had always liked it. Patrick's study of Trowa was cut short when he realized that Mariah was talking to him.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I asked if you wanted help securing him for the night?"

"No. I'm going to start the preliminary tests."

"Tonight?"

"I'm anxious to get started. You can leave if you want."

"No, I'll stay."

"Good. You clean him up and I'll get ready to draw blood and run tests. First I need to put the ambulance back in it's regular parking space."

"Okay."

Patrick helped Mariah move Trowa from the gurney into a wheelchair and then left. She then wheeled him into the small bathroom and cleaned him up. Afterwards she dressed him in a zipped front hospital gown and pushed him back into the main lab. She was getting him settled in his bed when Patrick returned.

"Need some help?"

"No, but there's something you should see."

Patrick walked over to her and she unzipped Trowa's gown. He frowned slightly when he saw what Mariah showed him.

"Bullet wounds." he said.

"There's a few of them, knife wounds, and a burn."

Patrick sighed slightly. He was mildly disappointed that Trowa's body was scarred. He let himself brood for another second and then reminded himself that he was perfect otherwise. Physical scars could be worked around.

"He's only around twenty. Where has he gotten all these from?" Mariah asked interrupting his thoughts. "Drug addict? That would explain how he was able to fight off the tranquilizers."

"A blood test will confirm if he has any drugs in his system."

Mariah held out Trowa's arms and looked at the inside of his elbows.

"There's no track marks. Maybe he was a gang member, some sort of criminal?"

"I don't know. And it really doesn't matter now anyway."

Mariah looked at him for a second as something dawned on her.

"You did do a background check didn't you?"

"There wasn't any time to do a deep background check."

"Then you should have went with our first candidate. He could have people looking for him."

"Mariah..."

"Never mind." she quickly said interrupting him. "You're right, it doesn't matter anymore."

Oh it mattered, especially if someone was looking for him. But Mariah didn't say that. It would be a waste of time arguning. Patrick was a spoiled impulsive brat who was used to getting what he wanted. But he was also brilliant and Mariah had no doubt that this experiment would be a success. She just hoped that his impulsiveness didn't come back to haunt them. Patrick looked away from Mariah and got ready to draw blood. He knew she disagreed with him but he really didn't care. This was his experiment therefore his decisions were final. She really shouldn't have much to say. She literally had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Once blessed with a promising career, Mariah was now a nobody in the medical world. Barely out of school, she had been chosen to work on a new project for a medical research company. The project was very promising and looking good until the money men decided that some corners needed to be cut. Despite being highly vocal and having sound reasons to be against them, Mariah's opinions on the cuts were ignored. Cuts were quickly made and fourteen people died because of it, five were small children. Naturally the higher ups quickly passed the blame. Not surprisingly, it landed entirely on Mariah's shoulders. By the time it was all over, she had lost everything. That was one of the main reasons why Patrick chose her. With nothing left to lose, he knew she would be desperate to once again prove herself. And since the success of the project would guarantee that the very same people who shunned her would be kissing her ass for just a moment of her time, she would overlook a few bent and broken rules. She had been surprised and a little suspicious, especially since the anniversary of the tragedy was fast approaching, when he sought her out and asked if she wanted to work along side of him on his latest project. Before she agreed to anything he had given her a simple verison of what he was up to. Patrick still found her reaction amusing.  
.

_Flashback  
"It's an artificial uterus." Patrick said.  
Mariah stared at him. This was the project that in his words that was going to get her back everything she lost and then some. An artificial uterus? Something someone had already invented years ago? It was so successful that there were centers in most major cities. She had heard rumors that he was slightly weird but this was plain crazy. Either that or he was playing with her. It didn't matter because Mariah wasn't happy. She literally snatched the glass of tea that she gotten him out of his hands.  
"Leave."  
"Dr. Fisher..."  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously at his use of the word doctor. No one called her doctor anymore unless it was in a sarcastic insulting tone.  
"Get the hell out of my house."  
"My offer isn't a joke."  
"And neither is the fact that I will shoot you if you don't leave."  
Patrick got up to leave but didn't really have any intention to do so. He walked to the door and then turned to face her.  
"I'm not talking about the uterus's everyone's used to. Huge cold uninviting machines stored in sterile warehouses or smaller versions stored in expensive clinics for the rich." Patrick said calmly. "I'm talking about a cheaper, smaller, stronger, dependable version. Better even than the one nature provided."  
Patrick paused for a second as he stretched and smiled slightly.  
"And it's implanted inside."  
End Flashback  
_.  
.

It had been that last little tidbit that totally sold Mariah on it. Despite there being many types of artificial uteruses available, no one had ever thought to do one internally. Because she was highly interested and didn't have any other prospects, she agreed. Afterwards, Patrick subtly and not so subtly threatened her about leaking anything and had her sign dozens of detailed contracts, basically stating that he owned her. Once he did that, he let the true bombshell about the project out. Never before had he seen a perfect example of someone's jaw dropping.  
.

_Flashback  
"You're going to attempt what?" she asked, the bite of sandwich she had just taken literally falling out of her mouth.  
"Male pregnancy."  
Then Mariah did what any sane, yet totally closed minded, person would've done when hearing that statement, she laughed. And laughed and laughed. Despite knowing that laughter could be a reaction, Patrick couldn't help the narrowing of the eyes. There must've been something serious about the look on his face because her laughter slowly died.  
"You're serious?" she asked.  
"Why would you think otherwise?"  
"Oh, maybe because it's impossible. "  
"Impossible. Sometimes you have to think beyond that. Think of all of the scientific breakthroughs we wouldn't have if no one challenged what was thought to be impossible."  
"And think of all of the horrible things unleashed on the world because someone did challenge it."  
"Forget about that for now. Just think about having your name attached to this."  
Mariah had to admit that she did want to be apart of this.  
"Just let me get this straight. You're talking about not only implanting a artificial uterus into a man but then having him carry a baby to term."  
"Yes."  
"And you really think this can be pulled off?" she asked.  
"Of course."  
"And if it can't."  
"It will. Nothing will hinder the success of this project."  
End Flashback  
_.

Patrick wasn't surprised that Mariah never asked why he chose the male pregnancy angle. The answer was fairly obvious and simple. Just to be able to say that he did. He wanted to be the first to do something, the pregnancy, rather than just perfecting someone else's work, the uterus. Otherwise he would've just used a female test subject. And of course using a man would just prove his and his uterus's superiority. If the uterus and baby could survive in a man, where it wasn't supposed to be, just imagine the results in a woman. And the icing on the cake was that fact that behind all the theatrics, they would have a working internal artificial uterus. It was another, even better, solution for childless people. There were millions of women who not only wanted children but wanted to experience the actual pregnancy. And it would be foolish to forget about other men. He would bet his life on the fact that there would be other men willing to try. Patrick could barely stop the huge smile that spread across his face. This was going to be better than he had imagined. He knew he was brilliant and so did the people who were fortunate enough to work with him, but now the world would know. People would remember the name Dr. Patrick Keen long after he died. And with the money he stood to make, he'd never have to worry about research funding ever again. Even more excited to start than before, he quickly finished taking the blood and took it to be tested. While he did that, Mariah fixed Trowa's clothes and got him placed as comfortably as she could in the bed. Looking down at him, she couldn't help feeling a small bit of guilt. Not enough to back out of course. Even if she wanted to, which she didn't, she was already in too deep to get out. He was lying heavily drugged, not knowing that strangers were now in control of him. His life as he knew it was over, privacy a thing of the past. Every part of him, his reactions, and the things he did were going to be closely studied. He was going to be poked and prodded at their whim. Because of the need to keep the project secret, the lab was now his home and prison. And once the baby was born and the experiment over... Mariah's thoughts were left hanging as Trowa's eyes snapped open. She barely had time to gasp before a hand shot out and grabbed her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer– I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  
AN- Sorry for the long wait. Thank you to every one who's reading this.  
Warnings– Mpreg, language, character OOC, possible male/male, language, I'll note anything else that might pop up as the story goes on.

.  
.

* * *

Patrick, who had his back to them, happened to look over and see what was happening. He rushed over and pulled Trowa's hands off of her neck and held him down. Still holding her neck and gasping for air, Mariah went to get a tranquilizer.

"Stop struggling." Patrick whispered.

But Trowa wasn't listening or thinking. In fact, he wasn't even conscious enough to know what was going on around him. He continued struggling until the other medicine kicked in again and dragged him back into unconsciousness. Realizing what was happening, Patrick quickly stopped Mariah from administering another tranquilizer.

"Don't give it to him. He's still under the previous one. He has no idea what he's doing."

She looked down at Trowa. Sure enough, he was now lying there limp. She rubbed her neck.

"He's still under the other medicine yet he was able to do this?"

"Yes. Didn't I tell you he was the perfect choice? He's definitely strong enough to survive."

"And the child?"

"Will be perfect. I've made sure of it. As important as this project is, I refuse to leave anything up to chance. Everything will go according to _my_ plan."

"What are we going to do about his regaining consciousness?" she asked, choosing not to point out that he couldn't plan for every little thing that could go wrong.

"Nothing for now. I'll just tie his wrist to keep him from lashing out again."

"Okay."

Patrick restrained Trowa and then they went back to work.

Hours later the sedatives wore off allowing Trowa to wake up. His mind was still cloudy so he pretended to be asleep to give him time to figure out what was going on. His body felt heavy and sluggish which told him that he had been drugged. He moved slightly to check for restraints. His legs were free but his arms weren't. The softness under his head and body indicated that he was on a bed instead of the floor. The room, or wherever he was, was warm not cold. For a second he thought it was one of Duo's elaborate pranks but the use of drugs ruled it out. And he was beginning to rule out any enemies. Somehow he didn't see them going to the trouble to make him this comfortable. Knowing that he had no other choice, Trowa opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a lab of some sort.

"Good afternoon Trowa. I'm glad to see you're finally awake."

Trowa turned his head to the right and found himself looking at a familiar face.

"Dr. Archer." he said without thinking.

"Actually it's Dr. Keen." Patrick said with a smile. "But given the time we're going to be spending together, I suggest you call me Patrick."

Trowa continued to look at Patrick but didn't say anything. Patrick went over to the bed and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. For his part, Trowa pretended not to pay attention as he went to unlock the restraints, or so he thought. What Patrick unlocked was the middle section of the restraints. It held a small zip cord that was connected to the table restraints on one end and Trowa's wrist on the other. So basically he was still tied to the bed but his arm was allowed some movement. After he did the other arm, Patrick pushed a button and the bed slowly rose to a sitting position. Once the bed was in the right position, he began checking Trowa's temperature and blood pressure. Trowa ignored this and looked around the lab mentally memorizing its layout and ways out. It would come in handy once he made his escape later. Trying to escape at this point wasn't a good idea. He had no idea where he was, how many people were involved, what type of security there was. Nothing. So for now the best thing was sit back and wait until he found these things out.

"What do you want from me?"

"All your questions will be answered later." Patrick answered without looking up from the pad he was writing on.

He continued writing for a few minutes and then checked Trowa's eyes, ears and throat, writing something down on the pad after each. After he took some more blood, he came and sat down on a rolling stool that was next to the bed. Patrick stared at him for a second and then placed his hand on his chest. Trowa looked down at the hand softly touching a few of his scars through the hospital gown and frowned slightly. There was something seriously wrong with this guy. Trowa was honest enough with himself to admit that it was beginning to creep him out. And given the things he had been through in his life, that was saying a lot.

"How did you get those scars?"

Trowa returned his gaze to Patrick's face but didn't say anything.

"Please don't make this difficult." he said with a sigh. "If I need to I can give you something to loosen that tongue of yours."

Trowa sighed inwardly. He didn't want to be given any drugs. Who knew what he would say. Right now the less Patrick knew about him the better.

"Bad lifestyle." he finally answered.

"And the resistance to the drugs?"

"Same reason."

He noticed Patrick quickly glance at his arm, the lack of track marks glaringly obvious.

"Needles weren't my thing."

"Then what was?"

Patrick was testing him, Trowa quickly realized. Even for a drug user his resistance to the tranquilizers was unusual. Since Trowa really hadn't lived a clean life, he was able to name a few drugs that would satisfy Patrick.

"Basically anything that was cheap and didn't require me to walk around with obvious drug paraphernalia."

After a few seconds of silence Patrick smiled slightly.

"You're clean now and that's all that matters to me. Any STD's? Recently or in the past?" Patrick asked.

Trowa turned his head away. He wasn't answering that question.

"Doesn't matter. I already know that the answer is no. The tests came back and you're healthy. A little underweight and dehydrated but otherwise healthy. So when was your last sexual encounter?"

Once again, silence was the only answer Patrick got.

"What's your sexual orientation anyway? I've never seen you show any interest towards either sex at the club."

Trowa continued to stay silent.

"Okay, I guess those are a little too personal. Let's start with something simple. What's your favorite food?"

"Anything not rotten." Trowa answered.

Patrick twitched slightly but didn't say anything.

"Favorite drink?"

"Clean water."

"Color?"

"Doesn't really matter."

This time Patrick shifted on the stool and sighed. He was obviously getting a little annoyed.

"You know Trowa you can be a little more cooperative. Otherwise I'll consider this little get to know you session over. If so, I'll put you back to sleep and continue with my plans."

With every second that went by Trowa was given more proof that this guy was crazy. How can he call asking him, who's basically a stranger, sexual questions a little get to know you session. Then once Trowa finally did answer he calls him uncooperative. Truth was his answers were honest. He usually didn't care what he ate as long as it wasn't rotten. And the clean water... drink enough questionable water and you come to appreciate it. Since Trowa wasn't ready to be put back under, he had to answer. The last few questions anyway.

"Pasta, iced tea, anything dark."

"See, that wasn't so hard. I guess it's only fair to answer the same questions. Favorite food, I love a good steak. Drink, fruit juices. Color..." Patrick paused for a second and then smiled. "Green. Most definitely green."

For the next half an hour, he kept asking Trowa questions about what things he liked. In turn he answered the questions and told Trowa a little more about himself.

"Excuse me for a second Trowa." he said when his watch beeped a few times.

He had barely gotten up to leave when Trowa focused his attention on the restraints. He stretched his arm in different directions to see how far he could move. It wasn't far but it was enough to make getting out of them easier. When he heard Patrick coming back, he returned to his relaxed position. A tray of food was placed across his lap.

"It's lunchtime. None of it's your favorite but I'll remedy that next time."

Trowa looked at the food, vegetable soup, turkey sandwich, some type of pie, and lemonade. Naturally, the plate was paper and the spoon plastic. They looked appetizing but he refused to eat. Who knows what it was laced with? Patrick watched him look at the food.

"It's clean. If I wanted to drug you I would've already done it."

That was true, but Patrick wasn't exactly trustworthy. He was a kidnapper and had already proven that he was an excellent actor and liar.

"Do I need to sedate you and put in a feeding tube?" Patrick asked.

Again the last thing he wanted was to be drugged. The longer he stayed lucid, the better. Besides, the food would help him keep his strength up. Trowa picked up the sandwich and began eating it.

"I'm not going to have to threaten you the whole time we're together am I? I don't want to hurt you Trowa."

The "but I will" wasn't voiced but Trowa heard it loud and clear anyway. For the next few minutes, he slowly nibbled on the food while Patrick watched.

"Why me?" Trowa finally asked.

"Why not you? You're perfect for my needs. Although I'll confess that you weren't the first choice but after seeing you, I knew I had to have you." he said smiling. "I guess it's time for me to answer your earlier question. What do I want with you? Simple, everything. Trowa, you are going to be my masterpiece."

Patrick sat up straighter and began explaining about his job as a genetic modifier and how he helped couples create their idea of a perfect child. Then he told Trowa about the artificial uterus and male pregnancy. To say that Trowa was shocked would be an understatement. Oddly, it wasn't about the uterus. He had honestly thought this was all about being a gundam pilot or something from his past. To find out he was kidnapped because something about him appealed to Patrick was weird. As for the uterus and pregnancy, Trowa was split between interest and anger. Interest because the artificial uterus was a very good idea. There were definitely people who would benefit from it. Anger because he was being forced to be a guinea pig. A guinea pig whose life span was questionable. Trowa wouldn't delude himself. No matter how much Patrick seemed "interested" in him, his experiment and saving himself was his top priority. The kidnapping and experimentation was illegal. Once his usefulness was over, he would most certainly be killed. Patrick finished talking and then looked at Trowa for a reaction. Trowa knew what he wanted but wouldn't give it to him. Was he supposed to be happy or thankful for what was going to happen?

Honestly, he doubted Patrick really wanted to know what he truly thought. Trowa thought he was absolutely insane. For a minute he wanted to be back in Heavy Arms so that he could use it to grind Patrick into the dirt. He mentally shook his head at that image. Forget Heavy Arms, he suddenly thought. Trowa was angry enough to want to break Patrick's neck with his bare hands. And the minute he was free he might just do that. Patrick couldn't help but be slightly irritated at Trowa's blank face and lack of response. He had just told him about his pet project and all he did was sit there. Since he was going to play a big part in the experiment, Patrick really wanted to know Trowa's thoughts about it. Instead of getting more annoyed, Patrick took a deep breath and told himself to relax. Maybe he was expecting too much from Trowa too soon. He had given him a lot of information but hadn't let him process it. Knowing the little he did about Trowa, he guessed that his education was substandard. So Patrick really shouldn't expect him to understand all of his plans. Given some time and more explanation, Trowa would understand what he was trying to do. The sound of Patrick's cell phone suddenly cut through the silence. He stepped away to answer it and Trowa pretended like he wasn't listening. The only useful thing he got out of the conversation was that they were fairly close to a populated area if Patrick was going "to be there in ten minutes" like he told the person on the phone. Once Patrick was done, he moved back toward Trowa.

"I'm sorry to cut our time short but I'm needed at work. For some reason the amount of people wanting babies at this time of year seem to double, therefore the need for my services are tripled." he explained. "Now, do I have to sedate you or will you behave?"

"Behave. I can't do anything else." he said slightly lifting his hand to indicate the restraints.

"Good. The television is on your left. It's voice activated. Or you can read through this. It's a first draft for the uterus brochure. Here's a pen for you to write down any questions you may have."

Patrick pointed out the television and then handed Trowa the brochure. He took it and laid it on his lap. Not that he had any intention of reading the thing. His only thoughts were getting out of the restraints. All he needed to do is find it's flaw, which all things had, and he'd be that much closer to his freedom. Patrick made sure Trowa was comfortable and then left. He really didn't want to cut his time with him cut short but he needed to go to work. Besides, he didn't need to worry. Trowa was his now. He'd have all the time in the world to spend with him. And pretty soon, they were going to share a very special bond.


End file.
